Champaign Night
by lancer1993
Summary: This a one-shot fic to fill in a blank for what should have happened the night of the Town Selectman election when Lorelai went up to see Luke at the end of the episode. Amy Sherman-Palladino was mean to not include it!


_A/N This a one-shot fic to fill in a blank for what should have happened the night of the Town Selectman election when Lorelai went up to see Luke at the end of the episode. Amy Sherman-Palladino was mean to not include it!_

And thank you **Agie** for doing the beta work.

--

**Champaign Night**

Lorelai approached Luke's apartment door; she noticed the lights were not on as she knocked. After a short pause, Lorelai bent to take a closer look through the frosted glass before a sleepy looking Luke opened the door. He was dressed in just a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a smile before adding, "Grabbed us a little victory Champagne, and I thought," Lorelai paused as she realized, "You were asleep."

Luke tried to deny it, "Oh, no, no. I was just, uh, doing some bills and things."

"Doing bills?" Lorelai repeated his words."

"Yeah," Luke said.

"In the dark?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Trying to conserve," Luke said trying to keep up the pretence.

But Lorelai realized what was going on, "So, when you went up earlier, you were going to bed," she said as Luke smiled sleepily, "You go to bed early, which makes sense, because you get up early. And, ugh now I got it."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just come on in, we'll, uh..." Luke said before Lorelai lent in kissing Luke.

Moments later Lorelai pulled back, "No, I can hold on to this till later."

"You sure? I'll help you celebrate with a glass of that Champagne," Luke said with a smile.

"Really!" Lorelai said in her usual manner.

Luke moved back from the door to let Lorelai in, she was won over by Luke's scruffy charms and followed him in, "Okay but just one drink, we need to get you back to bed grandpa, " she joked.

Luke shut the door and turned on the lights as Lorelai put the Champagne and glasses on the table before taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair.

"Do you have any candles?" she asked starting to open some draws.

"In that draw," Luke pointed, "I think. What for?" he asked.

"Romance, plus to conserve electricity," Lorelai said with glee finding a couple half used candles still on their stands.

Luke went to another draw and got out the bottle opener as Lorelai lit the candles, "See that's better," Lorelai said turning out the lights.

Luke picked up the Champagne and started removing the foil from the top, "You know they don't save power," Luke said looking at the candles lighting the room.

"How so?" Lorelai asked coming to stand next to Luke.

"Candles costs more to buy and don't last very long when compared that to the few cents worth of electricity you might save," Luke said dryly as he turned the corkscrew in the top of the bottle.

"So I'm not a cheap date then?" Lorelai joked.

"Cheap is not something I'd describe you as," Luke said popping the Champagne top spilling a small amount on the floor, Lorelai used the glasses to catch some, "Another reason I hate Champagne," He said stopping the flow.

"You didn't seem to mind licking it of my chest our first night together!" Lorelai said with a dirty look on her face.

Luke put down the bottle before taking a glass from Lorelai, "Well maybe there's one thing I like about Champagne." Luke said with a grin.

They smiled as they toasted and clinked the glasses together and drinking. Luke using his free hand to hold Lorelai's waist, as they leaned in to kiss. Starting off with light touches it was tender and slow, their mouths now accustomed to each other after their short time together.

Lorelai broke off the kiss and smiled, "Lets get you back to bed then," she said taking his hand. They put down their glasses, "Don't forget the Champagne,' Lorelai told Luke before they left the kitchen.

Luke smiled gladly picking up the bottle and forgetting his early morning deliveries. One thing Luke didn't mind was forgoing sleep and sometimes food for sex when it came to Lorelai. He enjoyed the new status of their relationship with which had included late nights together and the occasional visit to her house for a lunchtime rendezvous.

Lorelai took the bottle from Luke placing it on the nightstand as they sat on the new double bed, "You changed the sheets." She noticed stroking the blue flannel covers.

"Blue, to match your eye's," Luke said touching Lorelai's face with his fingers.

"You are a big softy." Lorelai said back as she moved closer to him.

Their lips met with small tender pecks at first but it wasn't long before they locked lips fully. As their mouths opened up to each other as their tongues touched driving their passion further.

Before long their clothes were scattered over the apartment and they were both naked, Luke sitting between Lorelai's parted legs. Their centre touching but not joined as Luke stroked Lorelai's left calf, then the right one as he worked closer to her centre.

Luke sat Lorelai legs down on the bed, "Champagne," he asked, reaching his hand out.

Lorelai gave Luke a questioning look; "Really?" she said taking a sip from the bottle she was holding before handing it to Luke.

Luke grinning as he held the bottle above Lorelai, he tipped a few drops on stomach which filled her navel, "Luke!" Lorelai shrieked as the cool bubbly liquid splashed over her skin.

Luke handing back the bottle as he bent down, slowly licking the Champagne as it rolled off her stomach onto the sheets, Lorelai holding the bottle tight as she moaned, "Don't stop!" Luke was now lapping at her centre the Champagne mixing with Lorelai's natural scent to drive Luke crazy with desire.

Luke looked across Lorelai's chest as she breathed in and out deeply, "More!" he demanded with a smile. Lorelai poured the Champagne over her chest and Luke's hair as he continued to kiss Lorelai clean.

--

Luke's arms wrapped around Lorelai's body as they spooned, the sheets wet with Champagne and lovemaking they rested minutes after their climax.

"Tell me the truth," Lorelai asked, "You only like Champagne if I'm the cup?"

"It's a great incentive," Luke said smiling as he kissed Lorelai on the top of her head.

"Well our wedding toast is going to be very entertaining then," She joked not realizing what she had side.

They have been together only a couple of weeks so it was all new, there had not been any talk of weddings or where this relationship was heading, even though Luke had made it clear from the start he was all in.

After a few moments Luke had to speak, "So do you think about that?"

Lorelai was not sure what Luke was asking. She was still on a high from her orgasm plus a little sleepy so asked, "What?"

"Marriage?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say but tried to cover, "Relax it was just a joke, like you'd let me do that," she paused sensing Luke was serious, "Luke you know me, I've came close to marrying before so yes it's something I think about, like most women my age." pausing for a few moments, "Luke have you thought about it?"

Luke didn't hesitate to answer, "I guess I have, I did say I was all in and I mean it."

Silence fills the room again for a few moments before Luke smiles again, "Tell me this isn't a dream?" he asked.

"It's real." Lorelai said as she snuggles her back into Luke's chest.

"Good, I just don't want to wake up alone again." Luke said relieved.

"You won't," Lorelai said, adding, "But we need to get up now,"

"Don't want to." Luke pretended to pout, something he had seen Lorelai do a number of times.

Lorelai started to turn, "As much as I love this I'm not sleeping in wet sheets," she said kissing Luke on the lips.

"Okay, tell you what I'll take these down to the washer, you grab the new sheets out of the bathroom and I'll meet you back here," Luke said starting to get up.

"Sounds like a good plan," Lorelai said as they got up and went about getting the bed ready for the night, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting on my pants," he said slipping on the sweats, "I'm not leaving the apartment nude, besides I wanted to check the diner."

"Well in that case cover up, don't want Crazy Carrie to see what she's missing." Lorelai joked helping Luke remove the sheets.

"I never dated Crazy Carrie!" Luke said taking the sheets from Lorelai.

"Liz told me you made-out with Carrie in high school, under the bleachers," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

"Please don't believe anything my sister tells you. Better yet, just don't talk to her, much safer that way," Luke told Lorelai in a half serious tone as he left the apartment.

Lorelai quickly found some clean sheets and one of Luke's flannel shirts, tossing it on she stood in the tiny bathroom looking at the mirror as she did up the buttons. The room had a shower at one end with a small window; there was a sink, a cabinet with mirror doors, the toilet in the corner, some racks lined the other wall, where Luke stores his sheets and towels. The room looked like it had not been renovated since Luke moved into the apartment many moons ago, but it was still functional, barely and they had already spent some quality time in the shower together.

Lorelai had already left a few items for sleepovers, toothbrush, cinnamon toothpaste and hairbrush, which she used to quickly run through her hair. She figured it was too early for some of her more personal hygiene items so made sure she had them in her hand bag at all times.

Leaving the bathroom Lorelai started making the bed before hearing some noise in the diner below, slipping on her panties she went down to investigate.

At the bottom of the stairs Lorelai stopped to peak through the curtains, the place was a mess and Luke was there tossing the empty bottles into a bin.

Lorelai opened the curtain, "Sorry," she said coming over to help.

"It's not your fault," Luke said giving Lorelai a quick hug with one arm before pulling back, "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you came down dressed like that?"

Lorelai nodding her head, "Yep, I've got panties on this time," she said lifting the flannel.

Luke shook his head as they continued cleaning up, "What are you doing?" he asked as Lorelai picked at some of the leftovers.

"Hungry," she said finding a donut under the glass cover.

Luke looked at Lorelai with a smile, "I'll make you something if you're hungry."

"I'm fine with this, plus its past midnight," Lorelai said finishing off the donut in several bites.

Before long the diner was in a respectable condition for the morning and Luke was putting the cleaning supplies back in the storeroom, "Done," he said before turning to Lorelai resting against the washer humming away in the corner, "Thanks for helping."

"It's nothing, I enjoy cleaning," she said sounding joyful but a little tired.

Luke put a hand on each side of Lorelai holding the washer, "So why is it your house looks like a waste disposal site?" he asked.

"Hey you stop that or you're not invited over this weekend for dinner," she said putting both hands around Luke's waist, holding onto the top of his sweats.

"You mean the dinner I'll be cooking?" Luke asked leaning in to kiss Lorelai.

He pushed her against the washer, as the kiss deepened. Before long Lorelai was sitting on the machine as Luke unbuttoned her flannel kissing and sucking her chest as he pulled her panties aside. Lorelai meanwhile had pushed Luke's pants down with her feet, Lorelai taking hold of Luke as he pushed inside her moist opening. With the movement of the machine things progressed faster, this was a case of getting the job done, more urgent than before but good all the same. The washer beeped as Lorelai moaned with her climax, Luke groaning as he came deep inside her.

"I'm done," Lorelai joked catching her breath.

"I think that's the sheet," Luke said dryly, standing he pulling up his pants, "At least we don't have to wash them again," he said with a smile

"Such a sweet talker." Lorelai joked.

"Well it's one A.M., check with me in the morning and I'll come up with something better," he said giving Lorelai a peck on the lips.

Luke moved the sheets to the dryer before turning out the light and following Lorelai up to bed. Tucking the sheets in together they made the bed before climbing in to and having a good nights sleep.

FIN

Feedback please.


End file.
